Life as a Dragon
by BorealisHL3
Summary: My name is Carter, I'm just your normal everyday 16 year old, until one day when a package arrives on my doorstep.
1. Transformation

**A/N**

 **Don't ask me how I got this idea in my head, I don't know either.**

My name is Carter Caster (weird name, I know, My initials were C.C), I was your normal 16 year old kid, my mom was an archeologist/author, she went all across the world, and for some reason always smelt like sandstone dust. my dad was and electrician, you know, the guy who fixes broken wires and installs them, my life was a good, it had its ups and downs, until one day...

I couldn't Believe this, my dad was in the hospital from a car accident, my mom went missing 4 years ago, most of my whole family was dead, and to top it off, I had no way of going anywhere, I was trapped at home, alone. Just your normal 16 year old kid home alone, I began to wonder how the Hoe alone kid could last that long at home by himself.

"Think Carter think " I said to myself, looking at the mess of Lego's sitting in front of me, I pulled my glasses of my face, my dad would most likely be in the hospital for a couple months, all I pretty much could do was walk to work or the store, my school was at least several miles away from home.

"God, I wish I could fly out of this place " I yelled to no one, that was a habit of mine, I swore I heard a voice say, " _You're wish is granted_ " but I just ignored it, it could have been my neighbor next door. I got up at the sound of knocking at my door, I opened the door to find a package, a note was taped to it,

 _Put this on for a new life_

 _Sincerely_

 _a friend_

Creepy, I looked at the box after reading the note, it was a simple cardboard box, actually, it was the size of a large dog. I dragged the box inside my apartment, it was heavy, I grabbed an X-Acto knife and cut open the tape and pulled out the box's contents, a large dragon costume. It was purple with pink on its paws, underbelly, underside of its tail, tailfins, hip fins, and the edge of its wings, its head had two earflaps with side frills, two large eye holes, a large jaw, the scales surrounding its eyes were a darker shade of purple in the shape of human eyes, a patch of scales was the same shade of purple as the scales around its eyes and was in the shape of a diamond, two smaller marks were in between the diamond and the eyes.

I stared at the dragon costume with awe, the amount of time that the maker must've spent making this costume, I completely ignored the fact it was a dragoness. I saw a tag that said the name of the dragon costume, _Mistrunner_. I looked at the dragon costume again, my brain was screaming at me too put it on. I rushed to put it on, I unzipped the zipper on the costume's underbelly and climbed in, I put my legs into the costume's legs, the position the costumes leg's were in made my bend my knees, I put one arm into the costume, and waved it in front of my face.

I spent 5 minutes putting on the rest of the costume, I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself, I could see through the eyeholes. I suddenly felt a tingling sensation run through my body, my clothes seemed to cease to exist, and then, pain. I felt my bones stretch in different directions, it started with my back, I felt bones push into the costume's wings, the foam that the costume's wings were made of converted into bone and muscle, the fabric converted into a thin membrane.

I tried screaming but my jaw was locked in place, my head began to ache, I felt it begin stretching, my face stretched, filling the empty void of the costume's head, my eyes got bigger, the whites of my eyes turned sky blue , everything in my eye, except my pupil, disappeared, my pupils contracted into a slit. my ears moved to the back of my head and began getting longer, filling the costume's ears, the side frills on the costume attached to my new head, soon my entire head had became the same oval shape as the costume.

I could feel my arms begin to change, my hands converting into stumps with three small claws exiting in the front. My body groaned as I felt my chest expand to fill the chest cavity of the costume. Muscles grew and bones became larger to fill the cavity. I cried out in pain, suddenly, my cries went silent, the unusual sensation of my vocal chords getting longer seemed to prevent me from saying anything for now.

I could still see myself in the mirror in front of me, I noticed something, the zipper on the front had disappeared, officially destroying all hope of getting out of this nightmare. All of the bones in my feet were converted into a round flat leg with only 3 claws sticking out of it. A strange, electrifying tingle travelled down my spine, causing me to twitch with each pulse, I already knew what was happening before I even saw it, my spine grew with every spasm that pulsed through my body. Bit by bit, another vertebrae pushed into my new limp tail, soon enough, y tail could move and was no longer limp, the tail and hip fins however, couldn't. bones stretched off my spine and went into the ridges of my tailfin, my hip fins did the same thing.

Sharp pains went through my arms, I knew what was going to happen, My arms became round and my hands became large stumps with three claws at the end. Suddenly, down there felt lighter, I realized, this was a dragoness costume, oh no. A ferocious fiery pain swept through my muscles, I felt them growing, becoming stronger, bones became thicker, I could probably take a beating and still be relativity ok. My legs snapped into a quadruped stance, With a snap, my pelvis rotated, permanently locking me in as a quadruped.

I fell to the floor as a purple and pink heap, panting heavily, my lungs had gotten bigger and it was hard to breath normally, I had a new normal, my head began to hurt again, I managed to bring my fore paws to my head, I squeezed my eyes shut. New information filled my head, my old human instincts fragmented and were replaced with a full set of dragon instincts, my personality slightly changed, my normal happy personality became depressed and more child like, my intelligence went from 5 to10, information about every known dragon species filled my head, one name stuck out: _**Night Fury**_ , My sense of hearing and smell increased tenfold. suddenly, I felt an itching sensation, the costume still was on me like a second skin, my skin slowly cooled over as the scales merged into my skin.

A large pain in my chest started, I felt something growing inside, then I felt my chest constrict, suddenly a blue fireball fly out of my mouth, it hit a door way, exploding on contact. I grimaced as my dragon body shrunk, my ages going from 16 to 12, oh gods, I was going to have to go through puberty again as a girl, wait... did I just say gods? my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud knocking come from my door.

"'This is the Discovery Bay police Department, your neighbor called saying they heard screaming and then a loud boom, is everything alright in there?", I began panicking, I couldn't respond, oh no, what do I do? Suddenly the door kicked open and they caught sight of me, they instantly pulled their guns out of their holsters and...

 _BANG BANG!_

 **(A/N**

 **I wanted end it here but I can't, By the way,** _Italics_ **are thoughts.)**

I had closed my eyes, waiting for death, but it never came, I warm glow engulfed me, I opened my eyes. I was in a forest, I slowly got up, looking around, I saw a lake. I took a step, " _Oh gods, how do I walk as a dragon? I don't know how."_ I Thought, I put one leg in front of the other, after a few minutes, I had figured how to trot, " _Look at me, I'm trotting!"_ My dragon instincts kicked in, I trotted over to the lake, looking at my reflection in the water, I looked exactly like the Dragon costume.

My left ear twitched the sound of a twig snapping, "Hello?" I said, I shuddered, I heard the low roar come out of my mouth but my brain told me I had said hello, oh gods, this was going to take a little while to get used to. Another twig snapped, I noticed that the area was covered in fog, the weird thing was that I could almost through all of it, I guess the name " _Mistrunner_ " was literal, I guess if it was another dragon, I could use that name, my nose smelt something familiar, Sandstone dust.

Another twig snapped, I looked over in it direction, it was a brown night fury was black markings, I noticed it had a necklace around its neck, it had a white rabbit's foot. Something in my brain clicked,

"Mom?"

 **YAY! Cliff hanger**

 **hate me if you want too, I'm used to it**


	2. Reunited

A/N

I just got major chills, remember last chapter, I mentioned a car accident, well my dad just got in a motorcycle accident. Wow,

Enjoy

O

"Mom?" I said, the other dragon looked at me for a moment and then said, "Carter?". At that point my eyes were watering, I hadn't seen my mom in 4 years after she disappeared.

"Y- yes m- mom, it's me." I said, my voice breaking, I bounded over to her and hugged her, "I haven't seen you in forever." My mom said, After a few minutes of awkward silence, I let go of her, "soo, you're a dragon now." I said, breaking the silence, "How'd you manage that?"

"Come,I'll show you." Mom said, She began bounding in the direction of a cave, "Hey, HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled, trying to keep up. After a few minutes of chasing my mom, she stopped in front of a cave and looked at me.

My legs ached, I guess dragons weren't made to run, My mom ran into the cave while I walked in. When I walked in, I saw a walls lined with runes, my new dragon knowledge allowed me to read it but right now, that wasn't important .

When I reached where my mother was standing, I looked over her shoulder at gasped at what I saw, a dragon statue that looked exactly like me and my mom. "Is this it?" I asked, curious about what this had to do with her being a dragon, "yes, I found it in a temple in a uncharted area, when I touched it, I woke up here as a Nightfury." My mom said, answering my question.

"What's a nightfury?" I asked, before remembering something, when I was transforming, information about almost every dragon species filled my head, one dragon species stuck out from all of them, Nightfury."

"It's what we are." My mom said, answering my question, "Now, I have questions, how old were you when you received that costume?" My mom asked, how did she know about that, "Uhh, 16." I replied, still confused. "God's dangit –she said face pawing- you were supposed to get the costume when you were 12." I hear her say, that must've been why my age regressed from 16 to 12. "Ok, now this is a serious question, are you a boy or a girl?" My mom asked, my face went bright red, why did she need to know?

"Umm, why do you need to know?" I asked, "Cause you sound like a girl who hit puberty." My mom said, I could tell she didn't want to ask this question, "Uhhh, girl." I said, not wanting this, my face was bright red. "Ok, good." She said, "Now, question, do you like being a dragon?"

Now that, was a hard question, " I love the feeling that I can fly anywhere, anytime, in fact, I don't think I could, I mean, would, go back to being human, I mean, yeah I'm not happy about being a dragoness, but that's just a thing I have to live with." I said, feeling proud about my mini speech.

"That's all the questions I have, do you have any?" She said, "As a matter of fact, I do, can we start about how you know about that costume?"

I said, I really wanted to know. "Well, that's simple, I made that costume, in fact, your scales were once mine." She said, "What do you mean?" I asked curiously, "I made that costume out of the scales I shed every month, all I did was dye them a different color." She replied, "So wait, that costume I put on was made out of your scales? That's creepy as Hel." I said, no wonder those scales felt real.

I noticed that the sun was slowly setting, my Nightfury instincts kicked in, telling me to rest. I tried to hide my yawn but it got out anyway, my mom noticed this, "Come on Carter, go to bed." I wanted to protest but a voice in my head said, "Don't fight the mother dragon."

"Ummm, mom, how do I sleep?" I asked, "Just curl up into a ball, Nightfuries lose body heat fast when sleeping so curl up to prevent losing to much body heat." I was confused, don't dragons keep warm, my knowledge of Nightfuries confirmed what my mom said. I trotted over to a small area and curled up into a ball, I positioned my tail over my face and closed my eyes, I fell into a blissful sleep.

(My Mom's POV)

I looked at my son, I mean daughter, I hoped Mistrunner, The name I gave the costume, would keep her safe whenever I'm not there. I just hoped her first contact with Carter would go well, after all, they're the same creature. I looked at Carter, I noticed she had a big grin on her face.

(My Dream)

I looked at my surroundings, I was in a clearing, fog surrounding me, I hear a growl come from behind me, turning around, I gasped at what I saw, My self.

"Who are you?" I asked, "Name's Mistrunner –she said while waving a paw to me- and before you ask, yes I AM you." She said, is that what sounded like? "So what do you want?" I asked, I had watched both seasons of Gravity Falls and new enough that if something appears in your dreams, it's most likely bill cipher.

"Well, your mom created me when she first got here, she found a book that told here that if she made a costume of a creature similar to her out of something that was once apart of her, it would turn it's user into the same creature, your mom made me and found another page that told her how to send the costume forwards into time, and then she sent me to you four years late, you out me on and then you transformed into me."

She said, well that helped, "That doesn't explain what you want with me." I said, t"he reason the costume had a conscience , A.K.A, me, was because she wanted someone to help you when she couldn't." She said, "she made me to keep you safe."

I looked at Mistrunner, "Still doesn't answer my question." I said, "The reason I'm here is simple, remember your transformation, your personality slightly changed, well that was a bit of my personality merging with yours, the reason I'm here is for your permission to let me fully merge our personalities." She said, those big dragon eyes showed no ideas of lying, "how can I know you aren't living?" I asked, "You know the term 'staring into your soul'? Well there's something dragons do that's similar, it's referred as TrueSight because it makes it impossible for other dragons to lie, it's only possible if both dragons are willing, just relax and looking into my eyes." She said, I wasn't sure if I should, but my brain was screaming at me: DO IT!

I relaxed and looked at Mistrunner's eyes, what I wasn't expecting was a window straight into Mistrunner's emotions, I saw the hope of me believing her, but I also saw something else, sadness and loneliness, Mistrunner over here was lonely, she had no one to talk to.

Mistrunner blinked, break me out of my trance, "That was…" I was at a loss of words, "You've had no one to talk to?" I asked, this made her look away, I let out a low croon, "hey, it's ok, I know how that can feel." I cooed, this got her attention, I bounded over to her and wrapped a wing over her, "Thanks." She said, "No Problem." I said, at this point, I felt like a big sister comforting her little sibling, that gave me an Idea, "Want to be my sister?" I said grinning, "R- R really?" She said.

"Sure thing Misty." I said, we both giggled at the nickname I had created for Mistrunner. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, I give you permission." I said "Really?" She said, "Yes really" I said, "Does it hurt?" I wanted to know, "It was just feel like a really bad headache." Mistrunner said.

"I'm ready." I said, Mistrunner backed up, and then ran at me, she literally ran into me. I gritted my teeth, putting my forepaws on my head, I felt Mistrunner's Personality merge with mine. After a few minutes I the pain stopped, I looked around until I saw Mistrunner, "Thank you." She said, I saw a tear fall from her eyes, "You finally gave me someone to talk to." She said, "No problem." I said, walking over to her and hugged her. I felt good, I had given a lonely Nightfury a friend, AKA Me.

A/N

Awww, also, If you are interested, I heard the review button is wonderful this time of year. Whatever you do, don't follow or favorite. If you do, something horrendous and terrible will happen. Something so hideous and yet simultaneously amazing that it has to be seen to be believed. I trust you, I know you will listen to me an not let temptation get the better of you...


	3. Update

Me: *Looking at my fan fiction account and then sees the last updated date on this story*

OH CRAP!

*Begins typing explanation*

Dear reader

Sorry for not updated in a while, I've had a lot of things to worry about (Ex: my dad's motor cycle accident) but now School is out and I will have time to write more chapters, sorry for not updating recently, I will (Hopefully) post the next chapter  
/in a few days.


End file.
